Maybe You Have
by captainswanouat
Summary: After watching Hook save Henry in Neverland, Emma decides to thank him for all he's done.


Emma had never run so fast in her life. Cutting through the foliage, dodging low hanging tree branches, and jumping over over-grown roots, she made her way to the clearing where the scream had resounded from.

Where his scream had resounded from.

_Henry's scream._

The group had split up to cover more ground while searching the island; Charming and Gold, Regina and Snow, and she got stuck with Hook. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not her parents, but she almost didn't mind following the pirate captain around the island, despite her initial protests. He turned out to make for good company, and the feelings that they had been dancing around we're starting to slowly fade to the surface.

They searched for weeks, maybe months. With time working relatively in Neverland, Emma wasn't sure how long it had been. But she was growing hopeless, trying to find comfort in Hook continuously promising that he would find Henry for her, but with no luck for so long it didn't seem plausible anymore.

Until today.

They had been walking side by side, silence filling the air, when a scream echoed through the forest. Hook stopped, his arm instinctively coming up to hover in front of her torso, toying with the sword at his side, when the noise came again; but this time, it screamed "_mom_".

Against Hooks protests, Emma took off running. She didn't have to be told twice that it was her son, her lost son, and she would run until she found him, no matter how exhausted she got. So here she found herself, searching for a clearing, searching for a sign, anything to help her out.

The loud brandishing of a sword suddenly filled the space around her, and she stopped immediately, whipping her head around to see that Hook was no longer behind her. _Shit._ Worry clouded her thoughts and her eyes darted around, looking for him, looking for Henry, for anything. All she knew was she could NOT lose them both. She could faintly hear the clanging of swords in the distance and she instinctively followed, her heart jumping in anticipation when she noticed the open space further ahead of her behind the trees.

Her pace picked up as she recognized the voices; at least two of them. Hook was screaming at someone to "let the lad go" and Henry, oh god her Henry, was pleading to not hurt Hook. Emma finally reached the clearing, eyes widening when she saw Hook backed near the edge of a cliff, Henry protectively behind him. They were so close on the cliff, too close for comfort, and the minutes that passed next solidified her fear.

She wanted to scream. She desperately wanted to, but her mouth ran dry. Nothing came out as she watched in horror when Henry lost his footing, rocks cracking under him, and he slowly disappeared from view. Tears welled quickly in her eyes as reality hit her; he was falling, and she couldn't stop him.

To her surprise, Hook suddenly lunged for Henry, his good hand grasping the boys arm tightly as he tumbled over the ledge.

"Hold on Henry!" Hook yelled while trying to find his footing. The boys that Hook had been fighting suddenly darted off, disappearing in the dark abyss of the forest, for whatever reason Emma didn't care. Emma turned her attention back to Hook, her brain telling her to move but her feet stayed planted solidly on the ground, the site in front of her rendering her motionless. She watched Hook struggle, his teeth clenched, before he slowly pulled Henry up from the ledge. "I've got you lad, don't let go!"

Unable to ignore the butterflies filling her stomach, watching him fight so hard to pull her son to safety, she felt a few tears roll involuntarily down her cheeks. For a while she had thought about what her life would be like if she succumbed to her feelings for Hook; her only thoughts focused on Henry. Henry needed a father in his life, and with Neal gone she would need to choose her relationships wisely. She questioned what sort of a father Hook could be to Henry if the situation arose. And now it was clear as day as he risked everything to save Henry; he would be a great father figure, and all her fears about the situation faded to nothing.

She fought the urge to sprint to Henry as Hook pulled him up over the ledge finally, the two of them collapsing against the ground in exhaustion. As if her emotions weren't already overwhelmed, she felt her hand fall on her chest as Henry quickly latched his arms around Hook, praises of thanks falling endlessly from his lips.

"It's not a problem lad," Hook said quietly while returning the hug, ruffling Henry's hair as the boy pulled back. "Now, let's get you back to your mum."

Emma finally stepped from her hiding spot, coming into view in the clearing, her face softening and tears pooling in her eyes. "Henry..." She whispered, loud enough to catch the attention of the two of them.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, running into Emma's arms and wrapping himself around her waist.

"You're alive," Emma managed to get out, letting the tears of relief fall from her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling backwards and examining his face and arms quickly. The realization that he was alive, he was okay, and he was back in her arms caused relief to spread through her body.

"I'm fine mom," Henry grumbled as Emma continued to examine him, her motherly instincts kicking into full gear. "Captain Hook saved me!"

Emma finally looked up at Hook who was watching the two of them a few feet away, his eyes casted downwards. At the mention of his moniker, Hook met Emma's gaze, a small smile forming on his face. "He did, didn't he?" Emma said as mix of a cry and laugh left her lips. "Thank you Hook."

"Aye, anytime lass. I promised you I'd get your son back to you."

Everything Emma had been harboring for Hook, all those unspoken feelings, were threatening to surface so fast that she felt herself go light headed. She braced herself on Henry, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's get you back to the ship." Emma stood to her feet, wrapping her arm around Henrys back, before turning her attention to Hook. "Coming?" She asked while extending her hand to him. He eyed her hand carefully before finding her gaze, a smile brighter than one she had ever seen from him spreading on his face. He laced their fingers together, and she relished on the way they seemingly fit perfectly with one another.

"Of course lass," he said while standing beside her, the three of them making their way through the forest, a nagging thought of family crossing Emma's mind as they did.

* * *

The welcoming back on the ship was full of tears and hugs, the group constantly asking Henry what all had happened. As night began to fall on the ever chatting group, Emma faintly noticed Hook slip off to his cabin, shutting the door quietly behind him. Excusing herself, she followed him, lightly knocking on the door before letting herself in. He turned to her, a look of surprise blanketing his face. "Emma... what are you doing here, lass?"

Emma took a deep breath, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I never really thanked you for earlier, and for everything you've done for us. Without you, I wouldn't have my son back and I can't begin to describe how much it means to me."

Hook watched her, his lips forming a tight smile as his gaze falling to the wood flooring. "Like I said before, it's not a problem love. If I had anything to do with it, you would get your son back. I'm really glad that your family is back together." There was a hint of longing and regret in his voice, making her face fall. He looked so hopeless, so broken; it was a look she knew too well.

"I saw everything today," she blurted out, making his eyebrows shoot upwards. "I watched you save him, and hug him, and I saw that look in your eyes when you did. It's the same look you just gave me." Hook bit the inside of his lip, never tearing his eyes from her and she read him just like he always read her. "This is all you've wanted in life, isn't it?" Emma asked quietly. "A family?"

"Well I've never had one; my mum died when I was young and my father abandoned me." She could hear the spite in his voice, see the pain on his face; it was clearly something he didn't like talking about, but he continued to her surprise. "So, I guess I've always sort of wanted it, or at least have wanted to know what it felt like. Watching the way you all fought so hard to get Henry back, it really opened my eyes to what I want and what I could open myself up to have. And recently I've been fighting that urge to find a family of my own once we take you and your family back to Storybrooke."

Emma stepped towards him, a nervous smile toying on her lips. "Maybe you already have."

Hook opened his mouth to question her but she silenced him with her lips, cupping his cheek with her hands as she slowly pressed herself against him. It took him all but the matter of seconds to kiss her back, his arms linking around her waist. She noticed quickly how their lips moved knowingly in sync and how perfectly they fit against one another; it was like she was finally letting realization hit her, opening her eyes to the possibilities that were right in front of her. She moved her hand around to the back of his head, tangling fingers in his thick black hair, and parting her lips to grant his tongue the access it was requesting. She sighed against him as he tightened his hold on her, making them flushed together. It felt so perfect, wrapped up in one another, and while there was still that little voice screaming at her that it was wrong, she couldn't ignore how right it felt.

She was the first to pull back, tentatively resting her forehead against his as their breath mingled together in front of them. Their chests were rising and falling in unison, both trying hard to catch their breath, and to Emma's surprise a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. When Hook noticed he cupped her face with his good hand, whipping it away and smearing it across her cheek, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips.

"Lass are you crying?"

"Shut up," she said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I haven't been this happy in a long time, my emotions aren't sure what to do."

Hook rested his chin atop her head, cradling her against him. Emma drank in the moment, the feel of him against her, silently wishing that it never had to end. "Emma... darling, you were right. I wasn't able to admit it prior to this whole excursion, but I have always wanted a family. Needed a family and gods seeing you with Henry today proved that to me."

"Well, you've got us now. Both of us."

"That's the best news I've heard in a while. I know you've come here to thank me, but it's I who should be thanking you. Had I not met you, I may not be alive today. And I wouldn't have been so ready to let go of this hatred I've harbored for years. You changed me, Emma Swan. For the better."

Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled up at him, seeing a look of genuine adoration in his eyes. She stayed silent, leaning her head on his chest as his words ran endlessly through her ears. Everything felt like a dream, too perfect to actually be real. His fingers running lightly through her blonde tresses relaxed her entire body, calming any doubts she had.

_This. This was right._

"I'm gonna go back out there so they don't come looking for me," Emma said quietly while unwrapping herself from his embrace. Hook nodded quietly, staying in his spot as she reached for the door, his eyebrows rising in confusion as she turned to him with a smile on her face. "You coming?" She asked while extending her hand to him.

Hooks face lit up, eyeing her hand, before tenet wily reaching for it and lacing their fingers. "Aye, darling. Of course."


End file.
